


Worst Fear

by FinkPloyd



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Emotional Baggage, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Poor Butters, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: "Hey Kenny, what's your worst fear?"





	Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to slip away from Kyman for a brief moment. This little idea popped into my head and I decided to run with it.  
> It's platonic Bunny because it's canon and they're in 4th grade.  
> (Also thank you to every single person who sent me a kudos, commented, bookmarked, and even just clicked on one of my fics to read it. It means way more to me than you would think :) )

“Hey Kenny, what’s your worst fear?”

Butters broke the soft silence that took over his living room. The two boys were laying on their stomachs playing Chutes & Ladders. Butters knew Kenny didn’t always talk but there was definitely things on the boy’s mind. He also knew that the best way to make friends was to share secrets. Butters felt he was lacking in the friend category, so he invited Kenny to come over after school on Thursday to play board games.

He didn’t think Kenny would accept, especially since board games were involved. He was like the other boys in their class, caught up in the latest Xbox game or Fortnite videos on YouTube. Kenny accepted his offer though, he played board games a lot. Kenny didn’t have the luxury of a video game console due to his rocky home life and struggling financial situation. So, board games was an area he was quite skilled in. 

So far in the past three hours they played Guess Who, Connect 4, and Candy Land. They were on their fourth game, and Butters found it increasingly difficult to win against Kenny in these games. It was fun nonetheless, and Butters enjoyed the other boy’s company. Their chattering ended for a few minutes though and Butters wasn’t quite sure what to talk about. So, remembering what he saw on a television show he watched with his parents, he asked Kenny a question that friends would confide in each other.

Kenny looked up from the floor, an odd expression coating the part of his face that was visible. Butters began to panic, maybe that was poorly timed or just an awful question to ask someone in the first place.

“Gee, I mean, forget it. That’s a scary thing to think about. I’d have nightmares thinking about mine.” Butters attempted to steer the conversation away from his innocent question.

“What’s yours?” His voice was muffled from his parka, but Butters could hear him clearly.

“Uh gosh, there’s a lot of scary things. If I had to choose though… I think my worst fear is being grounded. That’s the worst. I have to face that fear a lot too.” Butters winced thinking about all the times his dad demanded he go to his room. He’d stay in there for hours, sometimes days. His parents said they were giving him time to think about what he did wrong. Butters wondered at this point if everything he did was wrong because he got grounded almost on a weekly basis.

Kenny shifted in his spot on the plush carpet, obviously uncomfortable from being put on the spot.

“Death.”

Butters looked at Kenny curiously, finding that to be a very strange answer from a 10 year old. Butters didn’t fully grasp the concept of death but it was clear to him that Kenny did. 

“Why?” Butters wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“They say that when you’re dead and everyone forgets you, then you are truly dead,” Kenny sighed softly, “I don’t want to be dead Butters.”

Butters didn’t understand what Kenny meant, but since they were friends, he hoped someday he would.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but I'm pretty proud of this one.


End file.
